Conventionally, a plurality of electric wires have been used for connecting a rotary electric machine and an inverter. The plurality of electric wires may be assembled in some instances into a collective electric wire member.
Patent Literature 1 describes that a lower case houses a rotary electric machine, an inverter is housed in an upper case which is secured to the lower case directly above the lower case, and the upper case and the lower case are connected to connectors of a collective electric wire member.
Patent Literature 2 describes that a collective electric wire member used for connecting a rotary electric machine and an inverter is formed as a shielded electric wire component by collectively covering circumferences of electric wires with a braided shield component formed in the shape of a sleeve.